Bonne Année Duo! Arc Joyeuses fêtes Duo! 2
by Hayami.M
Summary: Fin d'année mouvementée pour Heero et Duo, une mission qui tourne mal, des sentiments qui se précisent.


**Titre:** Bonne Année Duo! (Arc: Joyeuses fêtes Duo! 2).

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Type: **One-Shot .

**Genre:** Romance (voire un peu guimauve), UA, OOC

**Couples**: 1x2

**Rating:** attention scènes à caractère sexuel ( yaoï) assez explicites à la fin.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété légitime de leurs auteurs et créateurs (Yadate/Tokita/Tomino) .

Note de l'auteur: Fic n°2 de l'arc « Joyeuses fêtes Duo », peut-être lu indépendamment de « Joyeux Noël Duo! » mais pour la compréhension de l'histoire, je vous conseille quand même d'y jeter un coup d'œil auparavant.

_En italique: récit du passé ou flash-back._

_._

_._

_._

**ΙΙ**

**Bonne Année Duo! **

**.**

**.**

_AC 195, 30 décembre, 23h34._

_._

- Ils sont là!

Ils sont repérés comme vient de leur signaler le hurlement qui a retenti du fond du couloir.

- Rez-de chaussée, aile ouest, à proximité de l'office, aboie l'auteur de l'alerte tout en leur donnant la chasse.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que le garde a été rejoins par d'autres hommes, les claquements des talons des bottes contre le sol en parquet leur indiquant que c'est désormais une dizaine d'hommes qui les poursuit.

Tout avait pourtant bien débuté pour les pilotes 01 et 02...

_Il y a de cela maintenant deux heures ils se sont introduis en catimini dans l'imposante villa appartenant au Duc Dermail située à Bellevue, commune de la banlieue genevoise, résidence secondaire servant de lieu de réunion discret, à la fondation Romefeller._

_Ce point de rendez-vous secret avait été découvert par Duo lors de ses mission d'infiltrations dans les rangs de OZ durant les jours précédents, et avait ainsi permis de découvrir qu'une assemblée regroupant tous les dirigeants de Romefeller allait se tenir le soir du 30 décembre dans cette demeure à l'écart des regards indiscrets._

_Depuis le début, les Profs s'étaient doutés que la présence à Genève du Duc Dermail et de Treize Kushrénada accompagnés de leurs plus proches collaborateurs, n'avait pas pour unique but la participation au congrès de la paix de la Société des Nations, congrès qui avait pour objectif très louable de trouver une alternative à la guerre entre la Terre et les colonies spatiales._

_Rélèna Darlian Peacecarft, nouvellement rétablie dans sa position de princesse du royaume de Sank, était également présente dans le but d'inciter à baisser les armes et à trouver un compromis qui satisferait toutes les parties._

_Mais les rapports du pilote 02 étaient malheureusement venus confirmés cette intuition en révélant que sous couvert d'intentions pacifistes, OZ et Romefeller projetaient de se réunir en vue de planifier leurs actions futures et plus particulièrement de mettre en place une contre-attaque contre les Gundams, qui depuis maintenant plusieurs mois mettaient à mal leurs troupes d'élites._

_Après concertation entre eux, les Mads avaient donc missionné les pilotes 01 et 02 pour qu'ils s'introduisent dans la demeure le soir de la réunion afin de récupérer, en toute discrétion bien évidemment, les documents concernant les projets futurs de la fondation et des forces spéciales; ce qui leur permettrait d'avoir un coup d'avance sur leurs ennemis._

_La mission s'était révélée très instructive, Heero couvert par Duo s'était introduit dans le bureau privé du Duc Dermail et après hackage de l'ordinateur personnel du dirigeant avait découvert en plus de documents indiquant la localisation des bases secrètes de OZ, des fichiers codés contenant les futurs plans de mobil dolls de nouvelles générations, plus puissantes et performantes conçues par Tsubarov, l'ingénieur à la solde de l'aristocrate._

_Information précieuses qui allaient ravir leurs Profs et permettre de trouver ure parade._

_Mais c'est au moment de quitter les lieux que les choses s'étaient compliquées._

_Les pilotes du Wing et Deathscythe auraient du avoir la puce à l'oreille en constatant la faible sécurité apparente du lieu._

_Sans parler de l'absence visible de Zech Merquise, l'âme damnée de Treize._

_Ce dernier chargé en toute discrétion de la surveillance du site et de la protection des personnalités présentes, les avait rapidement repéré à leur arrivée, à l'aide d'un deuxième système de vidéo surveillance qui avait échappé à la vigilance des deux pilotes._

_Tenant là l'occasion rêvée d'arrêter deux des fameux pilotes de Gundam, le maître de l'Epyon les a laissé pénétrer dans la demeure comme dans une souricière._

Duo et Heero doivent admettre que c'est bien joué, ils se sont fait piégés en toute beauté.

Alors que les pas se rapprochent et que les balles commencent à siffler autour d'eux, Duo entend son compagnon juste derrière lui, lui dire:

- A gauche, il y a une porte de service donnant sur l'extérieur.

Ayant toute confiance en son équipier pour avoir parfaitement mémoriser les lieux, le natté s'engage dans l'étroit couloir carrelé, et en effet, distingue au fond, une porte vitrée en partie supérieure.

Poussé par la peur que Heero se fasse grièvement blessé, Duo se saisit de son arme pour faire sauter la serrure alors qu'il entend derrière lui le brun décharger son Beretta sur leurs poursuivants.

Ils franchissent la porte qui donne côté ouest de l'habitation et se retrouvent dans une petite cour gravillonnée.

Par malchance, ils ont laissé leur véhicule dans un chemin à l'arrière de la villa, à environ un kilomètre à l'est.

Les hurlements des soldats se font entendre, une voix autoritaire domine le tumulte et donne ses ordres, l'asiatique reconnaît la voix de Merquise:

- Déployez-vous autour du bâtiment et ne les laisser surtout pas s'échapper!

L'ordre à claquer comme un coup de fouet, entrainant immédiatement un « oui lieutenant! » retentissant des soldats sous son commandement.

- Et je les veux vivants pour pouvoir les interroger précise l'officier casqué.

Les deux pilotes sous la menace imminente d'être capturés ont peu de temps pour décider de la suite, le Japonais plus effrayé pour la sécurité de son compagnon que pour la sienne, prend sa décision en un dixième de seconde.

- Pas le temps de retourner à la voiture, trop risqué détermine Heero tout en scrutant les alentours...enfonçons-nous dans les bois, on sera plus difficilement repérable conclut-il avant de s'élancer vers les arbres à une centaines de mètres à leur gauche.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 1h56_

_._

- Cette voiture est une antiquité, espérons que le moteur ne nous lâche pas!

La remarque vient du pilote du Deathscythe qui est entrain de laisser son regard faire le tour de l'habitacle du véhicule volé à un fermier une heure plus tôt.

Une fois en dehors de la ville, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le bois longeant la propriété, zigzaguant pour éviter les balles, et changeant à plusieurs reprises de direction pour semer leurs poursuivants, heureusement pour eux la nuit sans lune masquait en partie leur fuite.

Après trois heures de course effrénée, dans les bois puis à travers champs, ils s'étaient retrouvés en vue d'une petite ferme isolée, entourée de champs déserts en cette période hivernale.

En s'approchant, ils avaient aperçu par les portes entrouvertes d'une grange un vieux pick-up rouge.

Sans davantage se poser de question et inquiet de l'état de fatigue de Duo qui durant leur « balade » dans les bois s'était tordu la cheville en se prenant le pied dans une grosse racine, Heero s'était introduit dans le véhicule et trouvant les clefs dans le démarreur avait sans une once de remord « emprunter » l'auto.

Ils roulaient maintenant depuis dix minutes sur une route secondaire vers le nord, avec pour principal objectif de mettre le plus de kilomètres possibles entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Le châtain, sur le siège passager est plus particulièrement intrigué par le tableau de bord où figure des boutons dont il n'est pas certain de leur fonction, c'est presque ébahi qu'il observe une fente d'environ 10 cm sur 2 cm situé en dessous de ce qui doit-être le tuner d'une radio, mais il n'est pas sûr.

- Ça servait pour écouter des enregistrements musicaux sur bande magnétique l'informe le pilote du Wing en le voyant manipuler le bouton d'éjection du lecteur cassette.

Il reçoit en réponse un regard de total incompréhension.

- Regarde dans la boîte à gants, ça se peut que le fermier en a gardé quelques unes.

Impatient et curieux de voire cela, le châtain s'exécute et farfouille dans le compartiment situé devant lui. Sous les papiers du véhicule et une carte de la région, il découvre trois petits boitiers en plastique avec des jaquettes aux couleurs passées représentant des groupes de musiciens.

- « Rolling Stones » lit-il à haute voix sur celle du dessus.

- Hn, c'est ça confirme le brun.

- Tu crois qu'elle marche encore.

- T'as qu'a essayé, le lecteur à l'air encore en état de marche.

Duo de plus en plus curieux, ouvre le boitier et insère le carré de plastique noir, avec deux petits roues en son milieu, dans la fente du lecteur.

Les deux pilotes entendent l'appareil faire un drôle de bruit, une sorte de couinement puis, après un petit crachotement et des grésillements, un son manquant de clarté se fait entendre.

Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'enregistrement, nul doute pour le natté que c'est bien de la musique qui sort de l'engin; la voix du chanteur est assez agréable, un peu éraillée, et la musique puissante et rythmée, les guitares sont très présentes.

Le châtain prend le temps d'écouter quelques mesures avant de commenter:

- C'est plutôt sympa pour un truc datant de la préhistoire!

- Hn

Duo s'accorde un petit sourire face à cette réponse, le Nippon est complètement ignare en ce qui concerne la musique, pour lui ce morceau ou ce qui sort du baladeur de Duo c'est du pareil au même puisqu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de s'adonner à ce simple plaisir réprouvé par J car source de déconcentration et d'aucune utilité pour un soldat.

L'Américain trouve dommage qu'il faille qu'ils se trouvent avec Heero dans la situation d'avoir à voler un véhicule et d'être en fuite pour que ce dernier est l'occasion d'écouter de la musique même s'il se doute bien qu'il y prête peu d'attention, concentré qu'il est sur la route.

Il se retourne et scrute l'horizon par la vitre arrière du pick-up.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont lâché l'affaire.

- Je ne pense pas, l'occasion est trop belle pour Zech d'attraper deux pilotes de Gundam. Je crois plutôt qu'il va faire installer des barrages routiers sur les axes principaux et faire contrôler tous les véhicules avec pour consigne d'interpeller tous les conducteurs correspondant à notre profil.

- Ouais...génial, on est très mal barré quoi!

- Il faut juste qu'on évite les routes principales et qu'on s'enfonce dans les terres, puisque Merquise doit penser que c'est sans issu pour nous à cause des chaînes montagneuses.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas? Interroge le natté en découvrant le projet de son équipier.

- Hn, risqué mais pas impossible, de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut avoir une chance de lui échapper.

- Faut déjà que ce tas de ferraille ne nous lâche pas, marmonne Duo.

- On n'a pas eu d'autre possibilité lui rappelle un peu brusquement Heero en lui jetant un regard agacé de le voire dénigrer pour la énième fois son choix.

Duo vexé par le ton employé, stoppe l'échange et décide de soigner sa cheville foulée en se faisant un bandage sommaire puis détourne son regard vers sa vitre et se perd dans l'observation de la campagne enneigée, à peine visible dans la nuit noire.

Comme souvent la promiscuité avec le Japonnais lui met les nerfs à fleur de peau et le rend facilement irascible.

Et pourtant depuis ce jour de Noël, il croyait que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées voire, il n'osait encore se l'avouer, que le pilote 01 tenait un peu à lui.

Ce merveilleux Noël, comme il n'en n'avait connu qu'un seul avant celui là, à l'orphelinat Maxwell¹.

L'attitude de Heero durant cette journée, très différente de celle qu'il lui connaissait habituellement; avait été si chaleureuse et amicale, il avait arboré un petit sourire à peine esquissé mais si sincère, eut des gestes presque affectueux à son encontre comme quand il lui avait tendu son cadeau.

Il avait accepté comme jamais auparavant que le natté soit proche de lui.

Il avait semblé avoir autant apprécié que Duo ce jour de fête, et partager ces instants avec lui et les autres pilotes.

Oui il avait semblé simplement heureux.

« Mais c'est si difficile de savoir ce que tu ressens réellement » pense-t-il en jetant à son voisin un petit regard en coin.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a davantage qu'une simple camaraderie entre nous et à d'autres moments j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me tenir à l'écart. »

« Et ce baiser que tu m'as donné à Noël, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie vraiment pour toi? ».

Ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'en reparler, les missions se sont enchaînées et le peu de fois où ils se sont vus, aucun des deux n'a eu le courage d'aborder le sujet.

Duo pousse un long soupir face à cette situation bloquée, Noël lui paraît aujourd'hui bien loin, c'était seulement il y a quelques jours et en même temps cela lui semble déjà du passé, un peu comme un moment hors du temps; tellement tout semble redevenu comme avant cette journée si unique et riche en émotions pour lui.

Cependant, il à besoin de savoir où ils en sont tous les deux, il lui faut savoir, si ces moments étaient à part et sans suite ou au contraire le début de quelque chose de possible entre lui et le pilote 01.

« Mais c'est pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur mes déboires sentimentaux, il y a plus urgent à gérer pour le moment » se sermonne le natté.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, 4h12, ils roulent depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu le temps filer.

« Et voilà une fin d'année qui se termine de façon plutôt mouvementée, en espérant qu'on soit tous les deux vivants pour profiter de la nouvelle, sans parler de la fêter. »

« Ça doit-être la dernière de ces préoccupations » se dit-il amèrement avec un petit pincement au cœur, « désire-t-il seulement être à mes côtés en ce dernier jour de l'année? »

Un léger grognement énervé de son camarade le ramène complètement à leur situation de terroristes en fuite, poursuivis par des agents des forces spéciales de OZ, avec le pilote de l'Epyon à leur tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Plus d'essence.

- Quoi? Duo se redresse d'un coup sur son siège, sans prêter attention à la ceinture qui lui érafle le cou dans le mouvement.

- L'aiguille de la jauge doit déconner, elle est descendue d'un coup et le voyant d'alerte clignote maintenant.

- Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on va trouver une station par ici, il n'y a que des petites communes, donc dès qu'on peut, on « change » de véhicule.

Malgré la détermination qui perce dans la voix du Japonais, Duo perçoit l'inquiétude sous-jacente.

De plus le jour va bientôt se lever, ils seront donc plus facilement repérables.

La situation est critique: des poursuivants acharnés, peu de munitions pour se défendre, bientôt plus d'essence...

« Un peu de chance serait bienvenue » estime Duo, en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil par la vitre arrière.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 8h12._

_._

La petite voiture file à toute vitesse sur le bitume troués de nids de poule, faisant fi de la dangerosité d'une telle allure sur cette route de montagne avec ces virages en épingle.

Les rafales de balles sifflent autour d'eux, obligeant le conducteur malgré l'étroitesse de la voie à donner de violents coups de volant pour les éviter, mais, en dépit de sa conduite digne d'un pilote de formule 1, la carrosserie gris métallisé compte déjà de multiples impacts dues aux projectiles, ainsi qu'un pare-brise arrière en moins, il a volé en millier d'éclats il y a à peine quelques minutes.

La chance qui avait été leur compagne depuis leur fuite précipitée de la demeure du Duc Dermail, leur fait faux bond depuis une heure.

Pourtant Duo y avait cru, quand à l'aube, alors que la jauge d'essence livrait son dernier litre, ils étaient arrivés dans une petite commune et avaient découvert plusieurs véhicules sur la petite place de l'église déserte à cette heure matinale.

Garant leur antiquité derrière un vieil entrepôt, un peu à l'écart du centre ville, ils étaient revenus furtivement sur la petite place aux pavés inégaux en granit gris et après avoir discrètement jaugé les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Duo avait opté pour une petite Wolkswagen alliant discrétion, puissance et bonne tenue de route.

Quelques minutes plus tard et son talent pour mater les serrures les plus récalcitrantes avait de nouveau fait ses preuves.

Ils avaient quitté la petite ville aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés et avaient pris la direction du nord-ouest, vers les monts du Jura en espérant pouvoir semer définitivement leurs poursuivants sur les multiples routes de montagne assez difficiles d'accès en particulier pour les larges et lourds véhicules militaires d'OZ.

C'était sans compter un autre moyen de transport auquel aucun des deux pilotes n'avaient pensé en s'engageant dans la chaine montagneuse, qui allait peut-être s'avérer finalement davantage un piège qu'un refuge.

L'hélicoptère de type Apache, qui quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sous un petit tunnel, avait pris ses distances pour contourner l'obstacle, se positionne à la sortie du virage suivant, le nez face à eux, légèrement abaissé, stabilise sa position et sans plus attendre les mitraille.

Le pilote du Wing ayant anticipé l'action avait mis le pied au plancher dès la sortie du tunnel et foncé sous l'engin mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour éviter complètement les balles.

De multiples impacts trouent de nouveau la tôle.

Un pneu explose, entrainant une embardée de la petite auto.

Le pare-brise avant, à son tour n'est plus qu'un souvenir, un vent glacial vient leur fouetter la face.

Une trainée sanglante apparaît sur le bras droit du conducteur tandis qu'un cri échappe à son passager.

Heero ne peut quitter la route des yeux, en vision périphérique il distingue juste Duo porter une main au niveau de son épaule gauche et haleter sous la vive douleur qui en résulte quand il compresse fortement sa blessure.

Accablé, il est impuissant à l'aider, l'hélicoptère est à nouveau à leur trousse et s'apprête à les dépasser.

Nouvelle rafale de tirs à la mitraillette.

Comme au ralenti le Japonais voit une fumée grise s'échapper du moteur, il n'a plus le contrôle du véhicule, les pédales ne répondent plus, plus aucune réaction sous ses pieds et le volant tourne quasiment dans le vide.

La voiture, au virage suivant, va inévitablement cogner brutalement dans la rambarde de sécurité.

Les deux passagers subissent le contre coup du choc et se retrouvent projetés en avant, leurs ceintures compressant douloureusement leurs poitrines.

Une descente s'amorce, le véhicule prend de la vitesse, le prochain virage va leur être fatal.

- On n'a plus le choix ils nous faut sauter cri le pilote du Wing à son coéquipier en détachant leurs ceintures.

Il a juste le temps de voire le hochement de tête de Duo avant qu'un nouveau choc se fasse sentir, et cette fois-ci, la rambarde de sécurité en bois n'est d'aucun secours, ils l'ont percuté beaucoup trop rapidement, elle se brise sous le choc.

La voiture se la joue fille de l'air.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, après un tour sur elle même, elle percute le sol rocailleux dans un bruit infernal de ferraille malmenée, les dernières vitres ont explosé, de l'essence s'échappe du réservoir percé en plusieurs endroits et un pneu qui a décidé de poursuivre la route seul, continue de dévaler la pente boisée.

Un panache de fumée noire épaisse, s'échappe de sous le capot en partie soulevé mais qui tient encore miraculeusement.

Un peu plus haut, sur une petite saillie rocheuse, envahie par d'épais buissons qui le masque à la vue, un jeune homme encore étourdi se redresse péniblement, son regard affolé scrute immédiatement les alentours de la carcasse métallique.

Rien, aucune trace de son équipier.

La terreur de ce qui a pu se passer lui coupe les jambes, indifférent aux arbustes qui lui griffent les membres il s'effondre sur le sol dur gelé recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui amorti en partie le choc.

Le souffle de l'inévitable explosion finit de le projeter en arrière contre la paroi rocheuse.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent.

Comme en pilote automatique, le cerveau du garçon enregistre le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère survolant l'accident, après deux passages l'engin s'éloigne, satisfait à priori de ce qu'il a constaté.

Sans aucun lien avec ses blessures, une vive douleur, pareille à un coup de poignard, prend corps au creux de son ventre

« Non, pas lui...pas lui... » murmure-t-il alors qu'un sanglot vient s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 11h43._

_._

L'avancée se fait plus difficile, les pas plus lourds, la visibilité de plus en plus réduite par l'averse de neige de plus en plus conséquente au fil des minutes.

- Hmm...aaahhrgh...

Le gémissement suivi d'un cri de douleur, stoppe Heero dans son avancée, son compagnon à son plus grand soulagement semble reprendre connaissance après plus d'une heure d'inconscience qui l'avait empli d'inquiétude.

Resserrant sa prise sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, il le redresse et une partie de son énergie retrouvée, il se dirige d'un pas plus alerte vers un bosquet de résineux où il n'a d'autre choix que de poser son fardeau sur le sol enneigé.

Il s'installe à ses côtés et pour plus de confort, pose la tête blessée sommairement bandée sur ses genoux, avant de dégager le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante des mèches caramel qui s'y collent.

Il a eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais, au point qu'il était prêt il y a quelques heures à tout abandonner et à se laisser aller au désespoir; à ne plus bouger, à s'endormir dans le manteau neigeux en espérant que le réveil ne viendrait plus jamais, et que ce dernier jour de l'année soit également celui de son existence.

Vivre sans lui, il avait été incapable de l'envisager.

_L'hélicoptère s'est éloigné après une dernière ronde._

_Mais peu lui importe d'être découvert, Duo n'est plus._

_Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant de raison, des flocons parsèment son corps, une humidité glaciale transperce ses vêtements._

_Certes il n'a vu aucun signe de vie du natté,... certes son corps même blessé n'est visible nulle part,... mais est-il mort pour autant?_

_Ne reste-il pas un infime espoir qu'il ait survécu, lui l'autoproclamé Shinigami, lui qui déjà à maintes reprises auparavant, s'est sorti de situations toutes aussi voire plus périlleuses en défiant la mort._

_Un espoir, même infime persiste, un espoir qu'il se doit de vérifier avant d'abandonner._

_Alors, il se redresse._

_Alors il fait face à la carcasse métallique embrasée qui le nargue un peu plus bas._

_Alors il s'en approche du côté passager le plus possible, indifférent à la fournaise qui s'en dégage, jusqu'à pouvoir en distinguer l'intérieur._

_Pas de corps, l'information fait route jusqu'à son cerveau et prend tout son sens en même temps qu'un soulagement sans fin le submerge._

_« Mais alors où est-il? »_

_Nerveusement il scrute les parages._

_A première vue aucun signe de son coéquipier, puis là sous le couvert des sapins, une masse informe, en partie ensevelie sous la neige, avec des taches de noires jurant sur la blancheur de la neige attire son attention._

_Il s'en approche, le cœur battant aux tempes, impatient et craintif de ce qu'il va découvrir. _

_Pas de doute la masse est un corps._

_Le temps semble ralentir alors que sa main dégage la face._

_La reconnaissance du visage du pilote du Deathscythe ne suffit pas à le rassurer, sa main tâtonne jusqu'à la base du cou._

_Tout s'arrête l'espace d'un instant, le temps, le lieu plus rien n'est, il retient sa respiration, puis son souffle se libère brutalement alors qu'une pulsation faible, mais bien présente, se fait sentir sous ses doigts gelés._

_C'est la vue embrouillée par les larmes qu'il finit de dégager le corps inconscient._

_Le châtain est étalé sur le ventre, la tête de côté, il le retourne pour avoir une idée de son état._

_En dehors d'une vilaine coupure au front, et de sa plaie à l'épaule obtenue durant l'attaque de leur véhicule, pas d'autre blessure apparente, mais les dégâts internes comme une hémorragie ou des côtes fêlées ne sont pas exclure._

_Heero relève la tête: au-dessus de lui, plusieurs branches du sapin sont brisées voire cassées, comme en témoignent celles se situant autour et sous le corps de son camarade._

_La chute a été violente._

_A première vue, le pilote du Deathscythe à heurté l'arbre après avoir sauté du véhicule, puis s'est écroulé au sol._

_Le Nippon sort de la poche de son pantalon de treillis un kit de premier secours duquel il sort un bandage et une compresse pré-imprégnée de désinfectant qu'il applique sur l'entaille au front dont la sang suinte légèrement. _

_Il déchire le col de son pull pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son épaule: l'écoulement sanguin a cessé sous l'action du froid, de plus la balle semble être ressortie et n'avoir touché aucun vaisseau. Il y applique du mieux qu'il peut, vu les conditions et le lieu, un pansement compressif._

_Puis il hésite, ne sachant pas s'il doit examiner davantage le corps de son équipier à la recherche __d'autres blessures, car l'averse de neige a repris et la température semble avoir chuté, des soins plus poussés seraient difficiles à mettre en œuvre._

_« Il nous faut trouver un abri, je pourrais ainsi mieux le soigner et évaluer son état » se dit désespérément le Japonnais en scrutant le visage livide du natté._

_- Tient le coup Duo, je t'en supplie._

_Du bout des doigts il caresse le fin visage ... et, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il fait il dépose un baiser fiévreux sur la bouche de son compagnon._

_Un peu déboussolé par son geste, Heero se relève rapidement pour évaluer leur position et tenter de trouver un chemin de randonnée, il repère au nord une borne en bois avec deux bandes colorées caractéristique de la signalétique utilisée par les randonneurs._

_Son regard se porte ensuite vers la route qu'ils ont quitté 'précipitamment'; pour la rejoindre, il faudrait escalader la paroi rocheuse sur une vingtaine de mètres, de plus il est fort probable en ne les trouvant nulle part que les soldats et l'hélicoptère reviennent faire un tour._

_Sa décision est prise: ce sera le chemin de montagne._

_Il se remet donc à genoux pour se saisir du corps toujours inconscient du pilote 02; et tant bien que mal il l'installe sur son dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant de se redresser._

_Une fois debout, il donne un coup de rein pour le stabiliser sur son dos et raffermi sa prise sous ses cuisses._

_Un peu maladroitement au début, la neige entravant sa marche, puis plus facilement une fois le chemin de randonnée atteint, il reprend la route s'enfonçant dans la forêt à l'abri des regards._

_« En espérant qu'un refuge est proche. » _

_« Duo je t'en supplie tient le coup, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai trop besoin toi » murmure-t-il comme une prière à l'adresse de son compagnon évanoui._

_Grâce à sa volonté tenace de trouver un abris pour Duo, il avait progressé ainsi pendant environ une heure, ne flanchant pas malgré son fardeau._

_La faim et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir sans parler de son inquiétude grandissante pour l'état de santé de l'Américain, quand un murmure plaintif et douloureux s'était fait entendre à son oreille._

Retenant toujours d'une main les mèches rebelles il observe attentivement le blessé.

Les paupières battent lourdement avant de se relever à demi pour laisser filtrer l'éclat de deux améthystes.

Les yeux se referment de nouveau avant de se rouvrir, cette fois en grand pour scruter le visage au-dessus d'eux. Ils leur faut quelques secondes pour faire le point et enregistrer ce qui se trouvent au dessus d'eux.

- Hee...Heero?

Surpris Duo, voit les cobalts qui lui font faces se brouiller sous l'humidité qui les submergent, une main fraîche caresse son front.

- Oui Duo...c'est moi, bouge pas ajoute le brun précipitamment en voyant le pilote 02 tenter de se redresser, tu es blessé.

Duo capitule sous la voix pressante et repose sa tête sur la cuisse de son compagnon, il ferme les yeux et tente de replacer les derniers évènements.

- La voiture est tombée dans le vide murmure-t-il plus pour lui même que son équipier.

- Hn, on n'a du sauter en urgence et tu t'es blessé dans la chute.

- Humm...j'ai sauté trop tard, gêné par ma blessure et je me suis pris de plein fouet un arbre.

- En effet je t'ai retrouvé inconscient au pied, à moitié enseveli.

Malgré ses réticences à la brusquer, mais la situation l'exige, Heero ajoute.

- Il faut qu'on poursuive notre route Duo, nous devons rapidement trouver un abri pour te soigner correctement et passer la nuit..., sans parler de ne pas se faire capturer par Merquise qui n'a pas du abandonner.

- Mmh...tu as raison.

Péniblement le châtain se redresse, une douleur irradie au niveau de ses côtes le faisant grimacer et haleter.

- Quoi? S'inquiète aussitôt Heero.

- C'est rien...ça va passer... allons-y élude Duo en finissant de se relever.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 16h21._

_._

Un immense soulagement envahi Heero à la vue du panneau qui se dresse à la sortie du virage, au niveau de l'embranchement du chemin qui se sépare en deux.

Il y lit: Refuge de La Frasse - altitude 1495m, suivit de l'indication 2,3 km.

La flèche du panneau indique le chemin de gauche, grimpant davantage dans la montagne, alors que celui de droite redescend et s'enfonce plus loin dans la forêt.

Presque enjoué Heero se retourne prêt à interpeller Duo pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, quand un cri étouffé lui parvient à l'instant même où il l'aperçoit une dizaine de mètres plus bas sur le sentier, dangereusement proche du bord friable. Impuissant il le voit chanceler et battre vainement des bras pour tenter de se rééquilibrer, avant de basculer dans le vide.

- DUOOOO! Hurle-t-il en se précipitant à l'endroit où il vient de disparaître à sa vue.

Le brun enrage après lui-même.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il avait remarqué que le pilote 02 était au bord de l'épuisement; sa marche se ralentissant et son pas se faisant plus lourd.

Il aurait dû, malgré ses dénégations, l'obliger à accepter son aide de le soutenir, ou au moins lui imposer une pause pour qu'il récupère un peu.

Mais le natté têtu et fier a refusé en bloque toutes ses propositions arguant qu'il ne voulait pas le ralentir et le fatiguer alors qu'ils devaient à tout prix se trouver un abri avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Accroche toi! J'arrive crie-t-il en le découvrant, agrippé à un petit rocher tentant de se redresser et le corps en partie immergé dans le ruisseau qui longe leur sentier.

Le torrent n'est pas profond mais le courant y est important et l'eau sans aucun doute glacée, Duo épuisé ne va pas tenir longtemps dans ces conditions.

Malgré son impatience et son angoisse pour l'Américain, le Nippon le rejoint prudemment en dévalant la pente caillouteuse rendue glissante par la neige.

- Heero je suis désolé...je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le chemin était si instable.

- Chut...tais-toi, je vais te sortir de là. Tiens-toi à moi.

Coupant cours à ses excuses, l'asiatique lui saisit le haut du corps et le hisse hors de l'eau glacée.

Le natté est frigorifié comme en témoigne les forts tremblements qui l'agitent, il est à bout de force et arrive à peine à tenir sur ses jambes le temps qu'ils rejoignent le chemin où malgré le soutient du pilote 01 il s'écroule presque inconscient sur le sol de plus en plus enneigé.

Sans même lui demander son accord, Heero, comme quelques heures plus tôt l'installe sur son dos, et prend d'un pas rendu nerveux par l'inquiétude la direction du refuge.

Son dos est rapidement envahie par l'humidité glaciale des vêtements trempés de Duo, mais il n'y prête aucune attention, il avance, complètement indifférent au vent mordant qui s'est levé, déterminé à rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le refuge.

La visibilité est de moins en moins bonne et il sent à la pression des bras autour de son cou qui se relâche que Duo tombe petit à petit dans un sommeil à la limite de l'inconscience.

- Duo...Duo...tient le coup je t'en prie, on n'y est presque...tient encore le coup...murmure-t-il en tournant son visage du côté où la tête de son ami repose.

- Hanhnn...'Ro...j'en peux plus...trop froid.

- On y est presque, tu pourras bientôt te réchauffer...ne t'endors pas...résiste...fait le pour moi...pour nous...

De longues secondes s'écoulent avant qu'un petit « OK », à peine audible, ne vienne lui répondre.

Tout juste rassuré Heero resserre sa prise sur le jeune homme qui, il le sait maintenant tient une place primordiale dans sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, que le Japonais, le corps endolori par l'effort fourni et le froid, dépose son fardeau sur un banc de bois, protégé par l'avancée du toit du petit chalet, presque une cabane.

Ils ont enfin atteints le refuge, le Nippon remarque immédiatement la clef accrochée à un clou au dessus de l'entrée, il s'en saisit et déverrouille la petite porte qui grince quand il pousse pour l'ouvrir.

Duo ne réagit quasiment plus depuis plusieurs minutes malgré les efforts du pilote du Wing pour le garder éveillé, il est au bord de l'inconscience.

Le prenant dans ses bras comme une enfant le brun le transporte à l'intérieur et le dépose immédiatement sur le premier lit qu'il trouve.

Sans tarder il lui retire ses vêtement trempés et le recouvre avec l'épaisse couverture de laine qui était pliée au pied du couchage.

Tout en dégageant son visage des mèches humides qui le masquent, Heero lui annonce avec un vif soulagement:

- On y est arrivé Duo...nous sommes à l'abri maintenant.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 21h50._

_._

- Noonnnn..., le cri douloureux et plaintif ramène immédiatement Heero auprès de Duo qu'il n'avait quitté que le temps d'aller jusqu'au petit appentis situé à l'arrière du refuge pour faire le plein de bois.

Il dépose rapidement sa charge près de la cheminée, jette une bûche dans le foyer puis se précipite au chevet de son coéquipier.

Il trouve ce dernier empêtré dans la couverture semblant se débattre contre un ennemi venu l'attaquer dans son sommeil.

- Duo...Duo! Réveille toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...ouvre les yeux je suis là.

Tout en le libérant du tissu qui l'entrave, le brun tente de le rassurer puis serre le corps tremblotant contre sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à réitérer ses propos rassurants, Duo émerge un peu de ce rêve empli de morts et de culpabilité, rêve récurrent depuis une mission éprouvante qu'il a exécuté il y a déjà plusieurs semaines ².

L'esprit embrouillé il redresse la tête à la recherche du regard bien réel du pilote 01.

- 'Ro? Gémit-il.

- Oui Duo je suis là...je suis là...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Serre moi fort je t'en supplie murmure le natté en se blottissant autant qu'il le peut contre l'asiatique, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante que dégage son corps et priant pour qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Son ourson ³ lui manque pense-t-il au souvenir de l'adorable peluche, c'est elle qui depuis Noël lui apporte réconfort aux sorties de ses cauchemars.

Mais répondant à sa demande Heero l'enlace un peu plus tout en vérifiant d'une main appliquée sur le front moite que la température de son ami à bien diminué.

- Tu es encore un peu fiévreux malgré l'aspirine que tu as pris il y à une heure.

Le brun veut se dégager pour recoucher le malade et le laisser récupérer, mais l'Américain envahi encore par les réminiscences de son douloureux rêve s'y oppose en refusant de le lâcher.

- Non ne me laisse pas panique le châtain en agrippant son T-shirt.

Surpris mais inquiet de l'état psychique du pilote 02, épuisé autant physiquement que moralement par leur éprouvante journée, le pilote du Wing accepte de rester à ses côtés et sans le lâcher s'installe à ses côtés dans le lit, adossé au mur, à demi-allongé.

Rassurer Duo se détend et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine avant de retomber rapidement dans le sommeil.

L'observant Heero sent une douce chaleur l'envahir et la pression des heures précédentes s'évacuer.

Il avait tellement craint pour son état de santé quand à peine arrivée dans le refuge le natté avait plongé dans l'inconscience, le corps frissonnant et les lèvres bleuies par l'hypothermie.

_Tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas se laisser envahir par la crainte de ne pas arriver à soigner le natté, le Nippon après l'avoir dévêtu, avait tout fait pour le réchauffer et le soigner avec les moyens trouvés sur place, c'est à dire une trousse d'urgence avec le nécessaire de base pour les premiers soins: antalgiques et antipyrétiques, bandages, désinfectants et un kit de sutures._

_En plus des plaies soignées précédemment il découvris que son coéquipier lui avait caché plusieurs contusions surement douloureuses au niveau des côtes, heureusement elles ne semblaient pas fêlées, donc pas besoin de bandage. _

_Après avoir lancée une bonne flambée, il avait pris le temps de refaire correctement le pansement au front et suturé de deux points la plaie par balle qui ne s'était heureusement pas infectée._

_Puis deux heures plus tard le Japonais avait du faire face à l'inévitable montée en température réactionnelle à l'hypothermie. Réveillant brutalement Duo, il l'avait forcé a avalé de l'aspirine et l'avait découvert malgré son opposition._

« Les dernières heures ont vraiment été éprouvantes pour moi » se dit le pilote du Wing le regard toujours posé sur les traits si juvéniles dans l'appaisement du sommeil de l'endormi.

« Et en même temps cela m'a permis de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que j'éprouve pour lui, de la place qu'il tient désormais dans mon cœur. »

Plus éprouvé qu'il le pensait, le pilote japonais glisse malgré lui dans le sommeil son bras gardant précieusement contre lui le corps du pilote américain.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 31 décembre, 22h56._

_._

Il entrouvre les paupières, un peu perdu, il lui faut quelques secondes et la vue du décor qui l'entoure pour replacer les derniers événements.

Il constate qu'il se trouve toujours dans le lit du natté, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il somnole depuis une bonne heure.

C'est la sensation d'un regard intense pesant sur lui qui l'a tiré de son sommeil.

Dérouté il se tourne vers l'autre occupant du lit et tombe sur deux iris violacées qui ayant retrouvées en partie leur vivacité le scrutent sans relâche avec une étrange lueur, comme tentant de lui faire passer un message.

Heero comme envoûté, ne peut s'en détacher et laissant tomber toutes ses barrières, se penche et happe les lèvres de Duo.

Le goût en est enivrant... meilleur que dans son souvenir, sa bouche se fait plus pressante, sa langue va à la rencontre de sa consœur. Avide de plus de contact sa main droite s'insinue sous la couverture et part à la découverte du corps du châtain, prenant soin d'éviter les zones contusionnées.

Comme une lame de fond son désir va rapidement crescendo; il en veut encore plus, sa bouche glisse sur la délicate mâchoire et va laisser sa marque sur le cou à la peau délicatement parfumée de l'Américain, si douce sous ses lèvres.

Son autre main s'est insinuée dans la longue chevelure, le toucher en est électrisant; voulant en admirer toute la splendeur il retire d'un geste fébrile l'élastique qui les retient afin d'y laisser librement glisser ses doigts, étalant les longues mèches sur l'oreiller.

La vue que lui offre alors Duo le saisit par son innocente sensualité.

- Tu es tellement magnifique lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

C'est alors qu'il croise le regard du châtain, mille émotions s'y mêlent, mais une prédomine; la joie, oui la joie sans fard, sans honte qui fait écho à la sienne.

- Je suis à toi Heero affirme son vis à vis les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Les mots se coincent dans la gorge du Nippon, ce qu'il ressent à l'instant est tellement nouveau pour lui, tellement déroutant... il se sent si maladroit, ce qu'il pourrait dire lui paraît si pauvre... alors il choisit de laisser parler ses gestes, y mettant tout ce que sa bouche n'a pu prononcer.

Il couvre de baisers chaque parcelles du corps de son partenaire, s'en délecte, allant jusqu'à prendre entre ses lèvres le désir vibrant de Duo, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

Puis après une lente préparation, il s'insinue doucement, attentif à la moindre crispation, dans sa chaude intimité.

Le plaisir qu'il en ressent est indescriptible.

Des mots sans suite entrecoupés du prénom du brun échappent au pilote du Deathscythe, alors que les va et vient de Heero se font plus amples et que leurs désirs gagnent davantage en intensité avant d'exploser après un dernier coup de rein de l'asiatique les laissant tous les deux le corps vibrant de merveilleuses sensations.

Heero se retire et une fois à ses côtés, attire Duo sur son torse.

Epuisé et ne voulant pas brsier l'instant, ce dernier ne prononce pas un mot, et dépose un tendre baiser lourd de signification à l'emplacement du cœur, au rythme encore perturbé.

Inconsciemment il ne souhaite pas penser à l'après, il ne souhaite pas faire face à Heero, aux conséquences de leur acte.

Demain est un autre jour, demain laissera à nouveau place aux soldats, alors il plonge dans un lourd sommeil.

L'asiatique s'attarde quelques minutes à observer Duo, ses pensées se bousculent, tous ses repères ont disparu, à l'instant plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est le magnifique jeune homme à ses côtés.

Le bip électronique de sa montre le tire de ses pensées confuses.

Sur le cadran s'affiche 0h00.

Tous bas pour ne pas réveiller son amant il murmure:

- Bonne année Duo, que cette nouvelle année t'apporte tout le bonheur que tu mérites.

Percevant un petit frisson parcourir l'ex natté, il remonte la couverture sur leurs corps dénudés, resserre sa prise sur le corps tiède alanguie contre lui puis laisse ses lèvres caresser le front jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux.

Son regard se tourne ensuite vers la petite fenêtre sans rideau et va se perdre dans le ciel étoilé avant qu'il ajoute:

- Que cette paix pour laquelle on a tant sacrifié arrive enfin, et qu'elle me permette de rester à tes côtés, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Et tout en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par la profonde respiration de Duo, il répète encore une fois, comme une promesse:

- Bonne année Duo.

.

.

Fin.

Hayami.M.

.

Meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2011 à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic.

.

Notes:

1- confère fic « Joyeux Noël Duo! »

2- cauchemars faisant suite à une mission effectuée par Duo où il a du tuer un jeune soldat de l'armée de OZ , cf fic « Joyeux Noël Duo!».

3- ourson offert à Noël à Duo par les quatre autre pilotes, cf fic « Joyeux Noël Duo! ».


End file.
